I Won't Lie To Keep You Near Me
by norainubuchai
Summary: He was a misunderstood werewolf/vampire, she was a werewolf who couldn't find her way. They didn't know it, but they were perfect for each other. LeahxOc
1. Hate Me

**Hello readers! Welcome to my fourth Fic ever! Yay! I hope you know that this Fic will switch perspectives during some chapters, from our protagonist Darro, who will have his part in first person, to Leah, who will have her part in third. Well, I hope you enjoy this, even though this chapter is kind of short. Oh, well, read on!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Acceptance. Ha. I laugh at that word, it is a feeling I believe i9 will never get to experience, for I am neither a vampire nor werewolf. I'm both, and I fucking hate it. All my life I have been doomed to live as neither one nor the other and to be accepted by one would be a complete miracle. Being what I am, I feel that it may kill me some day. Monsters like me just weren't meant to exist.

Until I was sixteen, my werewolf part was the most dominant, and amongst other werewolves I would have probably been deemed "normal." But on that sixteenth birthday, my vampiric blood began to shine through, and I began to change into more of a vampire. I remember the pain I felt when I Changed, that raging, searing pain, how I tried to scream but nothing happened, how I wanted to wake from that terrible nightmare, and how when I awoke, with that everlasting pain then fading to a dull memory, how I felt my senses heightened even more, how I found myself in a place I didn't recognize, I had awakened in a vast forest and I presumed I had been abandoned to lie there and rot. I remember when I saw my reflection for the first time after the Change; I had stared into that puddle of water believing it was a different person. My eyes that were normally a bright green were now blood red and my face was now irresistibly handsome. My sun-kissed tan skin had remained the same but had somehow seemed more attractive like my other features. I had Changed, but for the first time you could see my mixed blood shine through.

I remember the first thing I felt in this new life, I was hungry, ravenous, and I almost looked tasty to myself. I remember that first hunt as both a vampire and a werewolf; I remembered how good that blood tasted in comparison to the flesh. I wanted more than just meager helping of blood. But as I ate that last bit of flesh off the corpse, I knew that deep inside I wanted to feast upon a human. With those thoughts I knew that I was no more than a monster and I had opened my eye to the fact that I was damned.

I couldn't believe anyone, not since the day I was reborn. I felt like the whole world had closed on me. I had no home to call my own, nothing I could fall back on now or nothing I could move forward to. I never thought what little I had would slip away, but it was just a little too late to think that now. All that I was before is now shards of broken memories too small to grasp onto. But that yesterday is over, I've changed since then, and no matter what I wish, I can't go back. Those lost memories may haunt my dreams now, but to gain them back would be like trying to catch smoke with bare hands, it would be impossible.

For a few months, I was living in the wild, moving through forest after forest. Little did I know I was heading right toward my destiny, my instinct guiding my way. I would end up in Forks, Washington, where my immortal life would lose its way, and find it's meaning for existence…

I didn't know what was going to happen to me in Forks, and I didn't know that was where I would change again…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**What did you think? I personally think Darro is a little too familiar to other OCS I have in other Fics (like Icaris from ****The Black Rose**** and Storii from ****Missing Shards Of Me****.) But does that really matter? Anyway, about his name, it's elfish for "Death's Messenger," thought you might want to know that. Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Or else… **


	2. Fates Intertwined

Ok, I'm pretty sure you guys know this by now, but I changed _The Dark Side Of The Moon _to _I Won't Lie To keep You Near Me_. Why, you may ask, well it's because there are too many Fics called _The Dark Side Of The Moon _and there are no Fics with this ones current title. And just so you know, this chapter is through Leah's perspective. Well, let's begin!

________________________________________________________________________

**I stood outside my home on this chilly, foggy morning and sighed to myself, drowning in my sad memories, thinking of the love I had lost and the things I'd do to get it back.**

**I then twitched my nose skyward, for I smelt something I had never smelled before. It was a scent that reminded me of the Bloodsuckers, but at the same time it seemed to be like my own wolfish scent. I found the smell rather enticing, but to surreal to be true. So I stumbled back into the house to ask my brother Seth if he could smell it too.**

"**What, Leah?" he whined when he saw the expression that was pasted on my face.**

"**Come outside now and smell this. There's this weird scent wafting in the air, I think it might be important," I commanded urgently. Seth didn't seem to be in the mood for complaining or saying something witty back, he just followed me out onto the porch.**

**Right after we stepped onto the porch, Seth's face scrunched up as he said; "Leah, what is it? It almost smells familiar."**

"**I don't know," I replied honestly, "should we get the others involved?"**

"**And the Cullens," Seth added, "It smells like them too."**

**I then grimaced, "Oh, not the Cullens," But I knew Seth was right. We needed to tell the Cullens as well. And knowing this, I ran to the nearby forest, stripped off my clothes while tying them around my ankle and let my spirit wolf consume me.**

**I began to dart through the trees with an alarmed state of mind, Seth quickly joined me, knowing that I was leading us right to the Cullens; place.**

"**So we **_**are**_** going to tell the Cullens," thought Seth with a toothy, wolfish grin.**

"**Well, whatever, it's smelled like them, it could be a sign," I replied, "And Jacob is probably over there as well…."**

"**What are we going to tell them?" pondered Seth, as he raced by my right flank.**

"**We'll tell them what little we do know," I said sternly.**

**Then Seth questioned; "And what is that?"**

**I was getting annoyed at Seth's constant ranting, so I coldly replied; "Pretty much everything they should already know! Anyway, just try to keep your mind quiet!"**

**When the Cullens' home finally appeared from behind the trees, I let my human form take over, and I scampered over to the front door while leaping back into my clothes. Seth just stayed as a wolf, feeling that it would just be more convenient that way. On the front steps sat Bella, who seemed to have her head turned up to the sky, it seemed like she could smell it too.**

"**Seth, Leah," She began; "Can you smell that?"**

"**That's exactly why we're here," I said, but I was cut short when the scent began to change, I sniffed at the air and realized that it smelt more like a werewolf, and it was coming this way fast. I then added; "Tell the other Bloodsuckers to get out here, it's coming closer."**

**Bella nodded at my rude comment and rushed to get the other vampires. I just stood out there, watching Seth flip his tail around. I tried to figure out what all of this was about, I tried to make sense of all this. My mind even flickered at my past memories with Sam. I quickly tried to think of something else, for the one good thing that being in a pack has taught me is how to keep your mind preoccupied. I was so glad that worked.**

**When the other Bloodsuckers came outside, my nose wrinkled at their unpleasant scent as Alice muttered; "I had a vision of something like this, and if it's true, he should be coming in a matter of minutes."**

"**He who? Are we even talking about the same thing here?" I questioned, felling kind of lost.**

**Then Alice replied; "that smell, my vision told me that it is a man, not exactly human, but a man neither-the-less."**

**A man. That's all. I was thinking about what kind of man he would have to be, because of all this trouble.**

**Is he a werewolf? Is he a vampire? At that point in time I wasn't quite sure what this was all about. Later, I would realize that this was all fate, lives intertwining that should have never met and a forbidden love that should have been swept away as quickly as it sprung up.**

**That's when I knew he was here. The Blood suckers got down into defensive crouches and made slight hisses, and Seth growled as he bent down, ready to spring up at any given second. I then saw the bushes rustle and from behind them I saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen stroll right out.**

"**So what are you? Vampire or werewolf?" he said coolly toward me with a smirk.**

**That's when I realized what was happening to me.**

**This man, whom I had known for just a few seconds, had filled me up with a deep, passionate feeling. It filled me so deeply that I wanted to cut out my heart to spare me this feeling. I wanted nothing but him from that moment on, and I knew what this was then.**

**Fuck.**

**I had just Imprinted.**

"**Werewolf," I replied, trying to hide all evidence of my Imprint; "What about you? You have such a peculiar smell I can't tell what you are."**

**And as I stood there, waiting for his response, I felt totally at home, I felt that I could die happily if I were in his arms. I was slowly bursting on the inside because of the force of this love I felt. I didn't want to let this feeling die; I didn't want to forget how love feels. But for once, when I thought about love, I wasn't thinking of Sam…..**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Awww! Isn't that cute! It's kind of a cliffhanger, huh? Even though it was a little short, I like where it ended. And you know what? I think that this is the third day in a row I posted something on FanFiction. Weird. Well anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
